Stay With Me
by Murcielago44
Summary: What happens when Ichigo is greeted by a surprise guest? Warning: BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read. Little OCC in some parts. IchiUlqui/ UlquiIchi. Mild yaoi, but nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little UlquiIchi/ IchiUlqui one-shot that I decided to write. Ulquiorra may be seem a little OOC in some parts. HE'S REALLY HARD TO WRITE FOR! There is mild yaoi is this. Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.**

**Enjoy!:D**

* * *

After a very long day at school, a teenager with spiky orange hair, placed his bag on his desk chair. The day seemed to never have an end to it. Today was a Friday, so he had many tests to take. He was usually a good student. He made the top 25 in his class, which was very good. His friends called him a nerd because if his grades, but he just ignored them, or gave them a good punch to the stomach.

He layed down on his bed and put in his usual scowl, thinking. 'I can't believe it's over. The Espada are defeated, and Aizen's locked up. It seemed like we were at war only yesterday. I still wonder, what happened to Grimmjow? I didn't see him die. When Nnoitra hit him and I protected him, and Nnoitra and myself began to fight, but then Grimmjow disappeared. Did he get up and walk back to Los Noches, or did he die and fade into the wind like Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra. I wonder where he is now. Is he gone forever? In hell? Is it one of those things that I've seen in movies were the person is reincarnated? And what he said before he faded away. He said something about... Heart? What did he mean by that? What...?

"Onii-chan~! Time for dinner!"

Ichigo was snapped out his day dreaming when he heard his little sister, Yuzu, call him for dinner.

Ichigo looked at his clock to see it was 6:30. He then remembered that he got home late from school because he had to clean up after gym class.

~30 minutes later~

After Ichigo was done eating his dinner, he went back into his bedroom and went to his closet. He pulled out a plain white t-shirt and went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of loose sweat pants. He wasn't a huge fan of loose clothing but he was too tired to care.

He left his room for 5 mintutes to clean his face and brush his teeth.

Ichigo sat down in his bed and looked out his window.

"It's a nice night tonight" Ichigo whispered to himself.

He layer down on his bed but didn't bother to pull the blankets over himself. He had forgotten what he was thinking about earlier, so he closed his eyes and drifted softly to sleep.

~First POV~  
_It is very hard to detect his spiritual pressure. It is not as easy to detect as it was a year ago._

My legs were aching. I have been walking for several hours through Karakora Town. I have to rest for a few minutes or I am sure to fall over. I saw a nearby bench and went over and sat on it. I looked around and saw the same things that I remembered the last time I came here. Trees that had the green petals of them, roads, small buildings, but a two story small white building that I did not see last time. I know this because it had a sigh on it that read 'Kurosaki Clinic'.

_At last, I have found you._

~Old POV~  
The unknown figure walked up to the Kurosaki Clinic. The figure looked up and saw a window on the second story that was opened. Without any effort, the black caped firure jumped up onto the window and propped himself (A/N: yes it's a man, it's easier to say him or he instead of putting, the unknown figure)  
He looked around the room and saw a closet, a dresser, and a guitar. (A/N: remember that guitar that was in the first episode? I do!:)) He then looked down and saw the orange haired boy that he had been searching for.

He got down from the window and quietly stood in the little spot between his bed and the window. He studied him for a moment and leaned over and placed his pale right hand on his left cheek. His skin felt solf and warm under is touch. He stroked it slightly with his thumb.

He whispered, "Ichigo, please..."

He was interupted when the boy under him opened his tired eyes slowly and stared that the person hovering over him.

Ichigo made a small gasp and jumped off his bed to see the person who has intruded into his house, more specifically, his bedroom.

"Why are you in my room? Who the hell are you?" Ichigo said to the figure in front of him. He said it loud enough for the person to hear him, but quiet enough so his family wouldn't hear him.

"Kurosaki." said the man in a monotone voice but showed concern. He began to walk toward Ichigo when the teen spoke again.  
"Stop! I asked, who are you?"

The figure stopped and placed his hands on his hood that was concealing his face. He pulled it down to reveal his porciline skin. He had big beautiful emerald eyes that had teal tracks that ran down his cheeks that made him look like he was crying. He also had shoulder length straight jet black hair, that had a couple stands that covered his face slightly and a face that showed no emotion.

"Ul...Ulquiorra?" Ichigo studdered as he has shocked to see the very man see standing in front of him.

Ichigo thought to himself, 'How? How is he here? I saw him dissappear at the canopy of Los Noches!'

"Yes, it is I, Ichigo Kurosaki. I have returned back from hell. And now I have finally found you." Said Ulquiorra are he stared at Ichigo, who looked confused, but also scared.

"I don't want to fight you again, Ulquiorra!" said Ichigo as he made a strange gesture to show that he did not want to battle. Ichigo new that he could not possibly win against Ulquiorra. He had lost his shinigami powers when he used the Final Getsugatenshou in order to defeat Aizen.

Ulquiorra started to walk towards Ichigo. Ichigo started to take short breaths. He was scared to death.

'Is this it for me. Am I going to die? After all that I did to help everyone. Rukia? Renji? Orihime? Chad and Uyru? Yuzu, Karin and Dad? Mom?'

Ichigo opened his eyes to meet the emerald eyes of his long enemy that was staring deeply at him. And, touching him? Ichigo looked down to see Ulquiorra rest a pale hand on the left side of his chest.

"Wha…" Ichigo shuddered.

Ichigo watched a Ulquiorra stared deeply at him for what seemed an eternity, but was only a few minutes. He didn't know what to say. He wish he knew what he was thing.

'What is he going. Just standing here looking at me. He must need something.' Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo felt a little less tense when Ulquiorra eyes drifted away from his own, now looking at the floor.

"It appears that I have nowhere else to go." Said Ulquiorra, still keeping his eyes on the floor. " I will not go back to the horrid Hell, nor is there any purpose in going back to Hueco Mundo."

"You can stay here, with me."

~~~~Ichigo POV~~~~

_What the hell am I saying? I cannot let an enemy of the Soul Society live with me. But, I feel bad for him. He has nowhere else to go back to._

After what I had said, Ulquiorra looked back up to my eyes. Yes, he did look UP. I'm slightly taller than him.

I can read his eyes, just like I could read his movements where we first fighting. I could see that they were full of hope, and sorrow. They were probably the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

~Old POV~

"Thank you." Ulquiorra then moved closer to Ichigo, to wrap his arms around his small waist.

Ichigo, for once, did not tense up or flinch when he felt Ulquiorra's arms around him. He also had his head in the corner where Ichigo's neck and shoulder met. He fit perfectly.

The teen wrapped his arms around the Arrancar's shoulders and rested his hand on the back of the raven's head, intertwining his fingers with the obsidian hair.

For once, Ichigo felt comfortable being around Ulquiorra. He was never scared of him -or any or his enemies—but he felt wrong about him. He's not that bad of a person. He just doing what his master told him to do, even though when they were fighting, Ulquiorra said somethings such as 'give up', you cannot possibly win', or 'I am more powerful than you will ever be', but he was doing that for Aizen's sake.

"Hug. Is this an expression of gratitude among you humans?" Asked Ulquiorra, not moving from their embrace.

"Yeah. There are other reasons why we hug each other." Said the oranganette.

"Like what?"

"Well, when people love each other…" Ichigo stopped himself.

'_I hope that didn't sound like I just said that I loved him!'_

"Love? I do not understand that feeling. I have never felt it myself. I never had any one in my life that I could love for. There were my comrades, but I did not love them. And also Aizen- sama, but I did not love him. I look up to him with honor and respect. But there is one other who is an exception."

With that said, Ulquiorra brought his right hand up toward Ichigo, to cup his cheek. Ichigo stared at him with his eyes wide, unsure of what was happening.

Ulquiorra slowly leaned forward to finally meet Ichigo's lips.

They did not break their embrace, but Ichigo froze with eyes still wide open.

'_What's going on? I didn't think this would happen? What is this feeling?'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

After a few minutes, Ulquiorra pulled himself away from Ichigo, only to be brought back to him again for another kiss, only this time, there was more movement.

~~Ichigo POV again~~~~(cuz I can ^_^)

I didn't want him to go. Something inside me told me to never let him leave, to never let him go. When he had kissed me surprisingly and pulled away, I forced him back to me. I had never felt so close to him. I could feel his tongue against my bottom lip, so I granted his wish and let him in.

His went and warm muscle explored every cavern of my mouth. Top, sides, and he was also playing my tongue as well. Both of our tongues were in a wrestle for dominance. I did not win because before I knew it, he had me pinned on my bed.

He did not sonido, but I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't realize that he picked me up and carried me to my bed. He lay over top of me, still not breaking our kiss. He then released and at looked at me. It looked like he wanted to say something but instead he crushed our lips together again.

I immediately let his tongue explore my mouth again. But I wasn't going to let him take over again. This time, I decided to fight back. Our wet tongues in a war.  
He wasn't laying on me, he was kneeling over me with both of his legs on either side of me, so there was no heat between us, except the connection of our lips.

I would feel a cold hand snake its way up my shirt, and rub at my slight frame. I shivered under his touch and I could feel my member getting slightly hard.  
"Ul...Ulqui... Gahh.."

I let out a small loan. I tried to keep it in but it slipped out. His hand felt so good rubbing my chest.

He then released from our kiss and started to nip at my neck. It was not on the side of my neck, but it was in the crook between my ear and my neck, which just happens to be my sensitive spot.

"Mmh...Ulqui..."

I did it again! I can't hold my moans in. It's too hard! It feels wonderful to be kissed so sweetly.

He then used his head to support him up while his hands were moving their way lower. He started to untie the string on my sweatpants and reached into my pants. Ulquiorra then switched sides of my neck to the left, and kissed where my collar bone is. He brought his left hand up and rubs my right side. He used his right hand to rub over my hardening member.

"Ulqui…st…stop teasing..." I piped out.

He stopped sucking at my neck and looked up at me. His eyes looked so lustful in the moonlight that was shining through my window. He leaned forward to catch our lips in another kiss. There was no tongue this time. I assumed that he was so too busy with my pants. He reached under my boxers and was now stroking my hard on.

I've been so focused on what he was doing to me, that I hadn't noticed that my hands were in his charcoal hair. On both sides? I released from our kiss and he stopped his stroking to look at me.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

I stared at him.

"Umm...I know this is a little off topic, but where is your hollow mask?"

Yes, that's what it was. His hollow mask that had some sort of horn on the left side of his head was gone, now I could see his whole head.  
His eyes got wide then I could see a little blush on his pale cheeks and he turned his head away from me to look in the direction of my window.

"It…fell off."

What? It fell off?

"While I was in hell, I was taking a short rest and a group of enormous hollow attacked me. I fought them off easily, but one of them managed to hit me from behind and cracked my hollow mask, so it fell off."

He seemed really uncomfortable talking about it, but he told me anyway.

"What's wrong with that, Ulqui? I think you look good without it." _Did I just call him Ulqui?_

He looked a little more…human without it, with the acceptation of the dark teal tear tracks.

He looked back at me. He took his hand out of my pants and sat up. I got up too and stared at him.

"Ulquiorra, I'm sorry to ask, but why did you come here?"

He kept looking at me. I noticed that he was looking at me more calmly. From the other times that I have encountered him, he looked at me as if he could give a shit about me, like I was trash, but now he looks at me as if I'm the most important person to him in the world.

I feel terrible for him. I'm sure that he didn't get treated nicely when he was with the other Espadas, he was probably Aizen's little bitch, doing everything for him, because he is loyal to him, and -as much as I want to forget- was kil…defeated by my inner hollow. He had to go to hell, which I'm sure isn't a very fun place to be in. He said that he had to defend himself from giant hell hollows. Getting ambushed while sleeping? That would be a horrible place to live in.

I still wonder if he ever has a life before he was a hollow. Did he have a good life? A family? A lover? Or was he tortured, raped, or abused? I'm sure that if he ever did have a life, he could never remember it, because hollows or Arrancars cannot remember when they were alive. If he did, I'm glad that he can't remember. It would be horrible to remember memories of being tortured. Or maybe he didn't have a life. Was he born as a Vasto Lorde? Composed of many hollows? I still wonder.

"I came here, Ichigo, to see you."

I stared at him. Why would he want to see me? I killed him didn't I? Well my inner hollow did, but he says that I'm part of him. Well, actually, he's a part of me.

"While I saw trapped in hell, everyone ignored me. Many beings would interact with each other. I thought that maybe that they had known each other before they had died. I thought about a special person. I cared deeply for Aizen-sama, but I am sure that he did not have a care in the world for me, because I had lost to the enemy. Grimmjow? No, he was not special to me. We always argued with each other. We never agree on anything. Inoue? I had to attend to her needs while she was in Los Noches. She was determined that you and your friends would come to save her, and it troubled me that she was so confident that you would come for her. But she was not special to me. I never felt anything for her. Then I thought of you, Ichigo Kurosaki. We were enemies. I was ordered to protect Los Noches while Aizen- sama, Gin, Tosen, Starrk, Barrigan, and Halibel went to Karakura Town. Our battle together was a harsh battle, indeed. I lost to you when you turned into that hollowfied being. I am still bewildered by what had happened. While I was in hell, I thought about what I had said to you during our battle. I said something about how you cannot beat me, mocked at how you were so confident to win, and said that I am more powerful than you are, which than I had realized that I was wrong. I had lost to you, which then means that your are stronger than I. I...am sorry…Ichigo."

He cares about me? He really does! He came here to see me. But he is wrong. I grabbed his shoulders.

"No, Ulquiorra, you are wrong. You did not lose to me. I obtained an inner hollow while training to save a friend before Aizen had left the Soul Society. He tells me that if I ever die, that he will take over my body. I was defeated by you, so my inner hollow took control of me. Mind and soul. I wish I could have gained control. I didn't plan on killing you, just stopping you. I never want to kill anyone. I didn't want to kill you. I'm the one that's sorry."

He stared at my wide eyed, surprised. I didn't know what else to say, so I let my actions speak for myself. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He immediately did the same and wrapped his arms around my sides.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra."

I could feel my t-shirt start to get wet. Is he crying? Ulquiorra Schiffer is crying?

We fell back into the bed and lye on our sides, still holding each other. We both looked at each other and I wiped a tear that was threatening to fall down his cheek with my thumb. I gave him a small smile, because I noticed that his usual straight lips were curved upward a little bit. That's a smile to me. I wrapped my arms back around his neck. He pulled me closer and brought out lips together again for a soft kiss.

He pulled himself into me so that his head rested on my crest. I buried my nose into his jet black hair. It was the softest thing I had ever felt. I could no longer feel him move, so he must have fallen asleep. He must have been tired. He did just come from hell. My eyes started to get heavy. Then they started to close, and I drifted off to sleep.

_Thank you, Ulquiorra._

* * *

***SOB SOB***

**Well that's the end of the one-shot. I was thinking that maybe I could add more to the one-shot. Maybe it could be about Ichigo trying to hide Ulquiorra, and their little adventures, and other things. I hope you liked it. Please review, follow, or favorite. All three would be nice! Thank you!**

**-Murcielago44**


	2. In Hell Part 1

**Hey there! So a couple of you asked for more, so here it is. I'm putting this into 2 parts. Second part will be out soon. Enjoy!:) **

**This is supposed to be Ulquiorra's experience in Hell before he goes to Ichigo.**

**Stay With Me Continued**

* * *

_Where the hell am I? What am I doing here in this strange place? What is going on?_

**Part 1**

I slowly woke up in a place that I am not familiar with. I observe the area I am in and see many tall buildings. I notice that I am resting on one. I get to my feet and notice my clothing. I am clothed in my normal Espada hakama, but with an acceptation of a torn white cloak.

"This was not here before."

I try to dispose of the cloak, but something else had caught my attention.

A human.

I am not one to speak to humans, but I need to figure out where I am. I start to walk in the direction the human, and cross a road that seemed to never end. All of the buildings look the same. It is hard to tell if they go on forever. I reach the human and speak.

"Human, what is this place?"

The figure saw that I was addressing to him, and turned to see me. He stared at me then got a frightened expression on his face. He started to slowly back away from me. Before I could say another word, he then ran away to where I could not see him again.

I sighed and walked in another direction, looking for another person who might be able to give me my much needed information.

I did notice that some of the buildings where floating in mid air. _What a strange place._

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I then spotted the source of the voice. It belonged to a small child. He was wrapped in what appeared to be bandages. He had many bald spots on his head. I still need to where I am at, so I approached the boy.

"What is this place? Where am I?"

The boy was sitting on the ground in a fetal position. He then looked up at me.

"Are you here to punish me?"

Punish him? For what?

"Please, do what you want to me! I disserve it!"

I am still confused by what the boy is trying to say to me.

"I am not here to punish you. I am only here to find out where I am at."

The boy rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and stopped his crying.

"Sorry mister, I thought you were one of them. What did you say….of yeah! This is Hell."

_Hell? I am in, Hell?_

Trying to keep my composure, I ask the boy,

"Who are these people that you are afraid of?"

He looked down at his feet.

"I don't know that they're called, but they are these really scary guys that come and take people and eat them. I only got here a while ago, and I've seen hundreds of people get eaten by the bad guys."

"What do they look like?"

"Oh, they have these really big arms and legs. They walk on all four. They also have these really long skull heads, with big yellow eyes!"

All of a sudden, the ground beneath us starts to shake, and I feel a strong sense of spiritual pressure. It feels think and heavy.

"Oh no! It's them!"

I boy gets up and starts to run down the blue road. I turned around and out of the ground came a creature that look exactly what the boy had described them to be. They looked familiar, almost like hollows.

I am Espada No. 4, not a single hollow can possibly defeat me.

I walked in front of the hollow and pointed my index finger at it.

"Cero."

The tip of my finger started to glow a teal color, but then the color started to fade.

_How can this happen? Why can I not fire a cero?_

I was not sure what to do next. The hollow was getting closer. I ran a bit farther away to try to get a good distance from it.

What can I do? My zanpakuto!

I reach to my left side, where my zanpakuto would be, but it was gone.

Bewildered of its absence, I stretched my right hand out as if it were in my hands. It may work if I try.

"Enclose, Murcielago."

The area started to turn a greenish teal color, the same color as my cero, but the color started to fade as fell. Before the light had completly dissappeard, I shouted.

"Segunda Etapa!"

The light still continued to fade. Before I knew it, the light was completely out.

The hollow brought up one of its massive hands and crushed the area in front of it, just missing me for I had run away from it again.

I am running because no matter how hard I try, I cannot sonido.

It seems as though all of my powers have disappeared. Did I die? Am I now a powerless spirit?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud roar. I turned around to see to see that now there were three hollows that we chasing me. There were also grabbing random people as they went along, and devoured them. I could hear them scream right before they were grabbed and eaten.

I kept running for what seemed forever, until I came to a dead end. There was a large gap in the ground, but I could see the other side, but it was too far to jump to. They were gaining on me. I have nowhere else to go.

* * *

**Well that's the end of part 1. Part 2 will be out soon! Please review, follow, and/or favorite! Thanks so much!**


	3. In Hell Part 2

Hey everyone! I'm so deeply sorry for not posting in a while. School has been pounding me with homework! But I managed to get it ALL done so I can write more. YAY! So here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Bleach in any shape or form! Enjoy!

* * *

**In Hell Part 2**

With no other options, I decided to jump.

I looked above me to see the small towers disappear as I was falling to what looked like a purple fog beneath me.

After a small amount of time, I could see a large body of water with small islands. I drifted down to the water and landed on one of the cement islands with ease.

I looked at my surroundings and it looked as though the water could go on forever. I looked at my reflecting to see that my clothes were slightly dirty. I tried to brush it off for I am slightly OCD. (A/N: I thought it would be funny if he was OCD)

Not long did the water start to bubble and one of the large hollow creatures started to rise. I jumped to another island for the hollow had destroyed the one I was on, trying to hit me.

Before I knew it, all of the islands in the area that I could reach were done for I had dodged all of the hits the hollow was trying to throw at me.

"Hey, looks like you could use some help!" I looked above me to see a man swing to what looked like a Zanpakuto. Out of it was a purple cero like slash aimed at the hollow, successfully cutting through its hand, letting it plummet into the water. It let out a loud howl in pain.

The man landed next to me and grabbed my arm. For some reason, I did not resist, for my thoughts were all messed up.

He said to me, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here."

With that, we jumped into the water and swam for a couple of feet. We made it out of the water and started to fall down towards the ground.

* * *

I looked at the area to see there were small pools of yellow water. The area felt very strange to me. As if I could be killed at any minute. I looked at the man next to me who was catching his breath.

"Why did you save me? Who are you?" I asked him.

After he caught his breathe, he answered.

"Well, like I said before, it looked like you needed some help. Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Kokuto." He put his hand out me for to shake, which I accepted, for he did save my life.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Well Ulquiorra, guessing from your actions, you must be new here. You are also not covered in bandages, and… no chains?" He seemed to be shocked that I was not in, chains?

"Um…yes I am. I'm still a little confused as to why I am here."

He looked at me and was shocked. "What was the last thing you remember before you came here?"

That's right. I had almost forgotten everything that had happened to me.

"I was in a battle. The man I was fighting turned into a hollow like creature with Shinigami powers. I was defeated by it. Now I am here."

"A Shinigami? With…hollow powers? Tell me, who is the name of this person?"

There seems to no season to not tell him, he did save my life after all.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kokuto seemed to be very shocked to hear what I had said. Does this man know Kurosaki?

He regained his composure, meaning he closed his mouth and stopped shaking, and said. "I see. Alright! I will help you out of here. Please follow me.

I decided not to question as to why our conversation had ended when I mentioned Ichigo, but he said that he was going to help me get out here, so I left it at that.

* * *

Well alrighty! That's the end of Part 2! I had to watch Hell Verse so I could describe the levels in Hell. I decided to not put in the large ring wall that was surrounded by water in the second level. Part 3 will be out soon!

Anyways! Please follow, review, and favorite! It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks so much! Happy Holidays!


	4. In Hell Part 3

**Hey everyone! So I know I haven't written in a while. School and all that stuff! Grr! I wish I had more time! Anyway….part 3! Wooh! Also, I thought I would put a little bit of slight humor in it, to lighten the mood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! WOOH!**

* * *

In Hell Part 3

After passing through to what seemed "the levels of hell" that I have heard from Ichimaru, we finally arrived to very big open area. Kokuto was running in front of me when he stopped and turned to me.

"Ulquiorra, you look exhausted. You should rest for a while."

He was right, I _was_ very tired. We have been running what seemed to be many hours, not bothering stop, but I have to get out of here.

"No, I am fine. We must keep going." I took another step, but soon it was my last, for I could not stand any longer and fell flat on the ground.

"See! I told you, you were tired. Well, I can't just leave you here."

I was no longer on the ground for Kokuto had picked me up bridal style. I could feel a slight blush come onto my cheeks. I was not used to being in this position.

"Alright Ulqui, let's find you a place to take a nappy~."

"My name is not Ulqui." I said dully with the slightest hint of annoyance.

He carried me over to a small wall of rocks and lied me down in front of it. I would much prefer a nice soft bed, but we _are_ in hell, I'm sure there aren't any beds around here.

"Alright, Ulquiorra. You can rest here for a little while, but as soon as you wake up, we have to leave. The opening is very close by. Make it quick so we don't get attacked by more Kushanāda."

I nod slowly to him and the world around me turned black.

* * *

_I, myself, do not understand the meaning of life._

_What is the point of it?_

_Why bothering living if there is nothing to life for?_

_I do not live for anything._

_I have no one to live for nor to care about._

_So why am I here?_

_I am just a small speck in this empty and lonesome world._

_What is the point of my existence?_

_I am here. Only here. _

_Yes, there are others, but they look down on me._

_I am very different from the others._

_My eyes see everything._

_And what I see is… nothing._

…_._

_After I met Sosuke Aizen, I started to believe that I do have a purpose in this world._

_My duty is to protect and obey Aizen. _

_That, at the time, was the only reason that I continue to exist, and not end it at that very moment_

_I was wrong._

_There is no point or reason for my existence._

_I need someone to teach me._

_Teach me what it means to live._

* * *

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I open my eyes to see many of the giant hollows towering over me.

I look around me to see that Kokuto was nowhere to be found.

I look up to see one of the hollows swing its massive hand down at me.

I jump out of the way but I heard a small snap.

After I managed to gain some distance away from the hollows and hide behind a large pile a rocks, I realize that the hollow had knocked off my hollow mask.

"Ulquiorra! There you are! I was worried they'd got you! Woah! Well I guess they did a little bit." Kokuto says this he is running up to me from the opposite direction as the hollows and points to the left side of his head as he finally gets to me.

_Trash, you don't have to make it any more obvious._

"I could have been killed. Where were you, Kokuto?"

"What? Did you think I was walking around without a care in the world?"

_Yes…_

"Ulquiorra, I was fighting off some other Sinners that were trying to find you. It seems that they know you. They said something like, _"Where is Master Ulquiorra? Did he die as well? Who did it? Where is he?" _Something like that." He said this as if he thought this was funny to him.

"What did they look like?"

"Well~…they were kinda goofy lookin'. Well at least one did. Ehh… I believe one had pink hair, and the other was quite tall with what looked like a tank on his head with two skulls in it. A different voice for each head. Ha ha! Pretty funny voices!"

So, Szayelaporro and Aaroniero made it to Hell as well. I wonder if the others are here as well.

"Never mind them, Kokuto. I must get out of here now."

"Wow~! Long time, no see huh, Ulquiorra~!"

I turned around to see none other than Syayelaporro Granz and Aaroniero Arruruerie standing on a tall hill.

"Well what are you doing just standing there, Ulquiorra? You're gonna be dead meat if you don't move." said Szayelaporro as he pointed out toward the group of hollows that were coming in our direction.

"Kokuto, I have to leave now."

"Alrighty Ulqui! Come on!"

Kokuto ran down into a small canyon and I followed behind him. As we were running, I looked behind me to see that my two comrades were no longer on the hill.

"Who were those guys to you anyway?"

"Comrades"

"Ahh, I see. Almost there. Let's hurry!

After much more running, we came to a large area.

"There it is!"

I looked out into the distance to see what looked like a skeleton of one the giant hollows and a cauldron in the middle of it.

"Are you ready? Let's go, Ulquiorra!"

We ran toward the skeleton and finally came up to it.

"So how am I supposed to get out of here? I don't see a portal or a garganta anywhere."

"Oh hey, you made it~."

I looked up to see Szayelaporro and Aaroniero , again, standing on the head of the skelton.

"The portal hasn't been made yet, Ulquiorra. It requires a sacrifice first." Szayelaporro said.

"A sacrifice?"

Kokuto spoke, "Yes, while you were resting, I came across these two. As I said before, they seemed to have known you. I knew that in order to open the portal that a sacrifice was needed, which I was planning to use several random Sinners that just happen to come along. I told them that you were indeed here and that you were planning to escape. I told them that a sacrifice was needed, and that the portal would only open if a very large amount a spiritual pressure was given. They offered to be _your_ sacrifice, Ulquiorra."

(Top Skull) "Yes. We would do anything for Master Ulquiorra."

(Bottem Skull) "If we sacrifice ourselves, we will probably just be reborn as Sinners again.

(Szayelaporro) "Yes, Ulquiorra. There is no point in us going back to our duties as the Espada for we had lost to the enemy, but _you_ have a reason to go back. So use us, Ulquiorra!" **(A/N: They do not know that Aizen was defeated)**

I was very surprise that they were so loyal to me.

I said to them, "If that is what you want."

Both of them nodded and jumped into the cauldron.

A large purple portal opened up in front of the pot.

"Now, Ulquiorra! You must run into the portal and never stop until you reach the light. If you do stop, you will be imprisoned into the depths of Hell forever! No go!"

I nodded to him, "Thank you, Kokuto."

With that, I ran into the portal.

_I'm coming, Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

**Wow! It's all over! Well it's been really fun writing this! I wanted to point out some things that might have seemed confusing. **

**Ulquiorra kept calling the Kushanada 'Hollows', because he was so tired that he wasn't paying attention. That's why we called them Hollows in the first chapter when he explained how his mask was gone. **

**I put Szayelaporro and Aaroniero in this because to the prologue of the movie, they were shown in Hell, so why not put them in it?:)**

**So anyway, that's the end of Stay With Me. Please review and favorite! Let me know what I should write next. Give me some ideas! Thanks so much!**


End file.
